


A Game of Cat and Bird

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Series: OTP-Tober [15]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cat Beast Boy, F/M, Friendship, Minor Garfield Logan/Raven, Pre-Relationship, Silkie - Freeform, Sunbathing, fall weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: Beast Boy goes bird-watching atop Titans Tower.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan, Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan & Victor Stone, Garfield Logan/Raven, Koriand'r & Garfield Logan
Series: OTP-Tober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Game of Cat and Bird

The sunny November afternoon had opened the possibilities for the teens of Titan’s tower to go and do their daily activities under the breezy warmth. 

Cyborg decided that washing the T-Car would be nice to do while outdoors, and Robin took to the training field where he ran obstacle after obstacle while Starfire and Silkie watched from the rocks. 

And Beast Boy bounced around from one location to the other, helping Cyborg with water pressure to wash the suds away and getting a laugh from his best friend when he’d slipped into the bucket and transformed into a very wet, very irritated green cat.

He sat alongside Starfire, rubbing the segmented stomach of the mutant silkworm as he shared old jokes and stories about the Doom Patrol as her eyes filled with laughing tears. After that, Robin complained that he was being too distracting and dragged him down to run an obstacle - or five - to keep him in tip-top shape. 

And, after catching his breath and a light lunch, he sought the company of the person who would help him wind down and relax - the one member of the team that had been blissfully hidden from the overexertion of everyone else. 

“If I were the elusive bird…where would I go?” Beast Boy asked himself, stroking the billy goat scruff that he’d shifted on his face. 

The sun reflecting from the buildings across the water and the slight breeze his heightened senses could hear brought the perfect image to his mind of a cape gently blowing and he knew exactly where to go. 

-

His mind brought up all the animal documentaries he’d watched with Rita to teach him about the range of his animalistic spheres - a butchered version of Attenborough’s voice played in his mind.

_ Here, the green shifter approaches the elusive raven where she has nested for the day. The sun glistens off her cape and her face is tilted up towards it like a sunflower - soaking errant rays. Nice one, B, that’s a good word.  _ He bit back the laugh in his throat and continued.  _ But it’ll be hard getting near without scaring the bird and causing her to fly away. The shifter must transform into something non-threatening to continue his birdwatching. _

Beast Boy shifted back down into the shape of a cat, not the big-eyes version he used to sway anger away and melt hearts, but a more realistically proportioned cat that padded towards a sunny spot parallel to where Raven floated and meditated.

His green eyes followed the sway of the robe as it billowed around her and he curled around himself in the heat of the sun. Breaths matching, the two let the sound of the breeze fill the space between them. 

A strange peace settled as Raven hummed the mantra under her breath. Beast Boy’s tail flicked to the rhythm but his eyes just continued to watch the fabric and the relaxed expression on her face. 

“If you wanted to join me, you just needed to ask,” came Raven’s voice.

Fur bristling, Beast Boy turned his attention towards smoothing it - eyes flickering from himself to the peaceful face and still-closed eyes of Raven.

“What gave me away?”

Her lips twitched up in a smile and her eyes owned enough to catch a glimpse of the cat before she floated closer, “I sensed you when you shifted. Other than that, you were quite sneaky.”

She settled onto the ground, the cape keeping her safe from the concrete of the roof and reached out a hand, “C’mon kitten, you wanted to hunt down a birdie and now you’re the one that got caught.”

He bumped his head against her fingers, “Great. Am I in trouble?”

Raven’s lips twitched up for a little smile and scritched the space between his eyes eliciting a soft purr from the shifter.

“Nah, I like the company,” she said. “If you stay like this I wouldn’t  _ completely _ mind you curling up next to me and take that catnap you came up here to have.”

The purring turned into a motor running, “Really?”

A shrug, “Well, you’re tired and I’m comfortable here so we make the best of it, right?” 

“And if I oversleep?”

“I guess I’ll wake you up or - or carry you down.”

Beast Boy pulled away from her fingers to look at her, “That’s embarrassing.”

“You’re a cat, B, get over it,” she said. “No one will see, everyone’s busy with their own thing. Don’t you trust me?” 

He gave another little bump against her hand before pouncing onto her lap, “Of course, Rae. Alright, I’ll take my nap.”

“This wasn’t what I had in mind,” said Raven, but made no move to shift him and instead ran her fingers through his fur. “But - don’t distract me. Got it?”

He curled up, an answer all in itself so she settled in for another round of meditation, now following the sound of purring and both of them soaking the sunshine of that sweet Fall afternoon.


End file.
